Data aggregation refers to technologies which aggregate and analyze data from multiple sources. Increasingly, data migration applications utilize larger volumes of data, for more sophisticated analysis. These applications can often require significant computational resources, many times using processors that are dedicated or optimized for “big data” analytics. In this technological realm, refinements in algorithms and processes can translate directly to benefits such as reduction in use of hardware resources (e.g., processors, cache and memory, etc.).
Entity resolution is an example of a data aggregation application. Entity resolution refers to data analysis and processes which identify manifestations of real-world entities for a variety of purposes. Entity resolution has been the subject of many technological improvements, ranging from algorithmic considerations to optimization of data management. In regards to people, entity manifestation becomes a much more complicated task, because such applications can introduce numerous problems relating to people's right to privacy, as well as restrictions as to how such information can be shared.